Warning! Models on Vacation
by restless-soul63
Summary: A vacation is all they are asking for but w them being famous its hard to find some peace and quiet and you just can't help but be touchy so when the One appears you just can't help but fall in love though its in the most unexpected situations.(ss)pls.RR
1. Default Chapter

Authors Notes: Hey people I know that I haven't finish my other fic but I just had to write this one. It's been in my head for quite some time and might as well write it right? Please read and REVIEW later on. Thanks and hope you like it ;D   
  
This is dedicated to all who will and have reviewed my fic!! ^_^ thanks....  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything...  
  
Models on Vacation by annelee  
  
Chapter 1-------------The plan, a vacation  
  
-----|Sakura|-----  
  
" Oh this is really tiring! You'd think I'm used to this by now but no!! I'm really stressed out," I said as I plopped down on my comfy seat in our study.  
  
'My best friend/manager/cousin and a lot more / Tomoyo Daidouji looked at me funny then smiled, I think she's going crazy.'  
  
" You know Sak you could always take a break...besides you deserve it." She said and I saw that mischievous glint in her eyes. I was about to reply when the door opened and a maid stepped in carrying a tray with teacups on it. She walked towards us when suddenly she tripped and spilled the tea everywhere.  
  
" What the hell was that? Pick up the broken pieces and clean that up!" I shouted as I suddenly stood up which is so unlike me she looked down and started picking up the pieces of the broken glass.  
  
" I'm sorry miss" she said in a shaky voice. I turned to Tomoyo that looked worried and I sat back down.   
  
" Leave now" I sighed " I'm really sorry about that" I looked apologetically at Tomoyo, I knew she didn't like that though it rarely happens.  
  
" It's okay I really think that you should take a break you've been under a lot of stress lately" she stated " and besides I want my cheery friend back not the bitchy one" we both laughed at the statement.  
  
" You know I'd love to but I can't" I started to say but she interrupted  
  
"Don't say you can't cause I know you can and besides your schedule is free for about 3 weeks..." she was smiling I should have known  
  
" You think of everything don't you? Thank you so much. I think the people in the studio are starting to complain about the mood swings"  
  
" Yeah they all said you need a break everyone was shocked when you started shouting about everything the other day." "I'd planned out everything about your vacation..."  
  
" ok so where exactly are we going? I hope it's somewhere where we can have some peace...you know what I mean right? I don't want to be caught off guard and be bitchy with every annoying person its just not me...and then I'll ruin everything."  
  
" Nah don't worry about that you won't ruin the vacation! I've thought of the perfect place where we can relax and I'm sure your gonna love the idea." She said excitedly.  
  
" Ok so where is it?" I asked getting impatient again. I swear I hate this mood swings but what can I do I'm really stressed!  
  
" It's a small town away from here and a really good place where you can relax and even if someone would recognize you its gonna be okay, they're very good people...you know where I'm going right?" my friend said she had planned it perfectly well that's Tomoyo for you.  
  
" Yeah I've figured it out and I love that place!" I exclaimed, my happiness evident. See? Like I said mood swings...  
  
" Exactly! So how bout you rest and get a good night sleep and finalize everything tomorrow then we can call them."  
  
" Okay, fine I'm tired anyways...night"  
  
" night..." we both went to our bedrooms.  
  
As I lay on my bed and started to fall asleep my last thoughts were ' I hope nothing goes wrong...just a little vacation is all I ask.' And boy was I wrong...  
  
-----| Syaoran|-----   
  
" Do it right. Damn it!" I shouted at the poor boy that happened to catch me in this mood. He scurried away as soon as he finished his work. I ran my hand through my hair and turned around as I headed to my office. I opened the door to see none other than my annoying cousin/best friend Eriol Hiiragizawa sitting on my chair. " Why are you my best friend again?" I said but as soon as it had come out I regretted it. I didn't mean to say it out loud knowing that the devil himself had a ready answer it was like an automatic reply. This is just what I needed, great just great.  
  
He smirked " Its because I'm cool!" I rolled my eyes  
  
"Yeah right" I said sarcastically but of course he always twists everything.  
  
"Exactly" he continued sitting as if he owned the damned office.  
  
" Get out of my chair!" I growled  
  
He calmly stood up and said "Patience cous."  
  
" Shut it Hiiragizawa! What do you want?" I asked  
  
"Why? Can't I visit anymore? He said with that cocky smile of his I shot him a look that said -spill-it-or-get-out!-  
  
"Fine. I came here to remind you bout taking a vacation its in a week and you can't say no unless you want Meiling after your head."  
  
" I'm not going. You tell her." He was doing this to infuriate me. This is the 4th time this week that he came here saying he's here to remind me. 'remind me' my ass.  
  
" What ever you say but like I said before its your funeral." He said  
  
I smirked " Atleast its not only gonna be me, the deliverer of the message dies too."  
  
" Yeah but not only Meiling but your mother's gonna be after you too. You know she wants you to have a vacation you work too hard and by the way she says that if you don't that wedding of yours is gonna be moved on a sooner date." he said obviously amused.  
  
I growled 'why does she always do that??' "When is this 'vacation'?" and where is it?" i glared at him that was smiling smugly.  
  
" You really don't believe its a vacation huh? "  
  
" ofcourse they just want to introduce another ditz to me..." I sighed looking throgh the papers on my desk when some newspaper article caught my attention. i was sure Eriol brought it in.  
  
" what is this suppose to mean?" I asked, ordering the answer out of him as i threw the paper at him.  
  
" It's your mother's doing she says its gonna do you good."  
  
" Yeah and who's idea was this?" Great more problems!  
  
He smiled he's devilish grin and said nonchalantly " Mine ofcourse, who else could think of such a brilliant way to spend vacation and your mother liked it"  
  
"How's this gonna help? It'll just cause more trouble."  
  
"People would know you...more chances to get a fiancee/wife that is your mother's ideal daughter-in-law. You must admit its good."  
  
"No its not and my popularity gives me enough trouble and whats the crap that's in this!" The article in the paper really is crap.  
  
------End Of Chapter------  
  
Can you guess what the newspaper article says?  
  
How was it? was it good? should I continue? should I stop/remove it? Tell me what you think in your REVIEW and you can leave me your e-mail add if you want me to e-mail you when I update the next chapter! thanks for reading hope to see you again. ~annelee  
  
You'll See chapter 3 may be out by the 1st week of February hopefully...thank you everyone! 


	2. The Plan, Disguise Not working? Run!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…as in nada…**

_**Warning! Model's on Vacation **_

_**By restlesssoul63**_

**---Chapter One Recap---**

"Of course they just want to introduce another ditz to me..." I sighed looking through the papers on my desk when some newspaper article caught my attention. I was sure Eriol brought it in.

"What is this suppose to mean?" I asked, ordering the answer out of him as I threw the paper at him.

"It's your mother's doing she says it's going to do you good."

"Yeah and who's idea was this?" Great more problems!

He smiled he's devilish grin and said nonchalantly "Mine of course, who else could think of such a brilliant way to spend vacation and your mother liked it"

"How's this going to help? It'll just cause more trouble."

"People would know you...more chances to get a fiancée/wife that is also your mother's ideal daughter-in-law. You must admit its good."

"No its not and my popularity gives me enough trouble and what's the crap that's in this!" The article in the paper really is crap.

_**Chapter 2 ------------------The plan, Disguises…not working? Run!**_

Excerpt of the article.

_**Fierce Business Tycoon, Syaoran Li Enters the Glamour Scene **_

_**By: Mikari Hayashi**_

_Yes! Dear readers you read it right. The Fierce Business Tycoon, Syaoran Li, 25, of the infamous Li Holdings is indeed entering the glamour scene, the world of fashion and flashy modeling. This delectable bachelor, a very successful man that is heading a multi-billion dollar company at age 25 is indeed the center of the publics' current interest and speculation. For the last couple of days, rumors have been flying here and there that he is taking on this unlikely career and everyone was both stunned and excited by this news and all were wondering of the out come._

_The truth behind all this was uncovered exclusively by Japan Fashion's Finest for you from a very reliable source, one of Li Holdings' executives and apparently manager of said bachelor, Eriol Hiiragizawa. Hiiragizawa stated the truth of the rumors and hinted that by the end of this week we will see more action on Li's career. It was he who also informed us of an upcoming Press Conference on the matter tomorrow at the Grand Central Hotel where all will be cleared up but suffice it to say that Li Syaoran is indeed taking on the glamour scene._

_-More news and related articles can be found on pages 20-25-_

"Have you read any of this yet Tomoyo?" I said as I threw the magazine on a chair. It was about 9:00 in the morning and I was feeling calmed and relaxed sipping my hot chocolate.

"Huh? Oh that, yeah I've read it but that was yesterdays issue. This – she said holding up a magazine with a collage of pictures as a cover – is today's issue. Its filled with a lot of pictures of Syaoran Li, you know him right? I believe you've met him once?"

I gave a very unladylike snort.

"I'm not sure, maybe but isn't he that guy who owns a lot of chain corporations?" I shrugged

"That's him alright! What I cannot understand though is why he's going to do modeling and acting. Don't you find that at least a little strange?"

"Well, we never know what goes on in that high maintenance head of his. So conceited." I said as I glanced at the photos again.

"Your just bitter cause today's the release of the new Fashion line collection you've been waiting for all year and it gets cut short by this." She teased. I just stuck my tongue out at her.

Just then Tomoyo's phone rang. Her expression turned ecstatic.

"Come on!" She said grabbing my hand as she forced me to stand.

"Where exactly are we going?" I demanded as she pushed me in the car.

"Airport" she said as she turned on the CD player and the song Lifestyle of the Rich and the Famous by Good Charlotte boomed.

"What? But our things and…" she cut me off

"Already taken care of and don't worry I planned this so it's going to be perfect!"

"Alright, where are we headed to?" I sighed, defeated.

"Tomoeda" I turned to her with a look of disbelief

"Are you kidding?!" she just grinned in response. I squealed.

"I knew you'd love it!" she giggled

"Uh, Tomoyo what are you doing?" I asked skeptically as she dumped a bag on my lap after taking a reading glass from it and putting it on also donning on a brown wavy wig.

"Disguise, put yours on too. We're using domestic airlines; you don't want to be mobbed."

I nodded and rummaged through the bag. I got a shoulder length black wig and put it on.

We arrived and Tomoyo left me to validate our tickets. I sat near the fountain and noticed that the check-in area was getting quite crowded.

"I wonder what's going on…" I said out loud as I also heard a few squeals here and there.

"Some celebrity on a trip to somewhere and everyone's going crazy." A voice beside me said. I turned my head to see a guy with amber eyes staring at me and for a while I let myself drown in those mesmerizing amber orbs.

"Miss! Miss! Hey girl, are you alright?" he said gruffly. Well there goes the impression of a nice stranger.

"Of course I am. And am I to believe that with that statement you are not interested in the err… on going events?" I asked raising an eyebrow. What in the world was wrong with me? I rarely talk to people and joke around and Oh my gosh! Am I flirting?! Oh hell…

"You can forget about it. How can I be interested in all that drivel if I'm here talking with a lady such as your self?" he said the lady part sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

I glared at him. Hard. How dare he imply that I'm not acting like a lady! Though that expression seems so familiar and it's like feeling déjà vu. He just returned the glare with a smirk.

Then a little girl in pigtails came over. "Hey aren't you that guy on the magazine for the last few days?" she inquired innocently

I stared at the girl. What was she talking about, she seemed to be pretty sharp so I kept my mouth shut. I'd have my hands full if my cover was blown. Tomoyo won't like it. Not one bit.

I swear I saw the guy squirm but it was gone in a blink and I probably would have missed it if I wasn't observing carefully. It was replaced with a calm and collected look. "You're obviously wrong girl, because I haven't been on any magazines."

The girl looked at him mischievously but let it slip, whatever it was and turned to me. I gulped, not visibly though only mentally. She looked at me for a moment then broke into a smile, the one that comes before every child does something incredibly horrible.

"You're the cover girl from Japan Fashion's Finest last week." She said confidently. How could a girl looking barely 12 know so much? I shook my head and offered her a smile "I'm flattered dear, but it couldn't have been me as you can see I have black hair and that girl had Auburn colored hair." The guy snorted when I said flattered, so rude. Please oh please believe me and leave me alone.

"How exactly did you know that the models' hair was Auburn?" she persisted. I could see a crowd gathering around us, such a sweet attention grabber this kid is.

"Of course I know, I read Japan Fashion's Finest." I said convincingly Leave it be! Drop it, you nosey brat! I mentally screamed.

"Ok…"she said sweetly to me and the still-nameless-guy. She jumped between us and just when I was about to sigh in relief she pulled on the hair of the guy. It came off and was dropped on his lap. He looked at the girl stunned, time seemed to have frozen for a few minutes everyone was silent. How it happened I'll never know especially in such a busy airport.

A fan girl screamed. "Its him!!!!!!!!" she pointed at the guy realizing he was caught he did the only sensible thing he could think of run as a herd of fan girls followed him. He still looked familiar…

The girl turned to me with a grin, not fit for such an innocent looking angel. You know I should have seen this coming but I didn't. The little devil pulled my hair as well but I had a faster reflex and bolted before anyone could register anything.

"Hey wasn't that Kinomoto Sakura just now?" a teenager, about sixteen said and another trail of fans followed.

I was just nearing the ladies room when a hand grabbed my arm. I was about to strike the person when I noticed it was Tomoyo.

"What happened to you?! I was looking everywhere for you?! The plane's leaving in a few minutes." she ranted and I just let her, still panting, that was good exercise…

"Met the spawn of Satan, got chased by her demons." I stated trying to control my breathing.

"You mean the guy you were talking to?" she said forgetting not to reveal that.

I looked at her suspiciously. "No. Have you seen that little girl approach me? That was she-devil herself!" I explained

"Oh that girl! You mean you didn't recognize her? I already told you to stay clear of her remember! She only brings trouble…wait you said she-devil herself, I thought she was the spawn." I rolled my eyes at her

"Whatever, you know what I mean…let's go."

"Oh right come on! We've got a plane to catch." And she dragged me to the plane. Again.

**---Eriol' POV---**

"What is taking Syaoran so long?!" I muttered

"Talking to yourself again Hiiragizawa? I thought you knew better than to do that in public?" a voice drawled but I could hear traces of harsh breathing. A/N: Is that possible

"There you are Syaoran! What did you do run a 2 mile lap?" I threw back. He rolled his eyes.

"Come on let's get going. I don't want to be mobbed again." I nodded

"So that's what happened…"

"Like you haven't figured that out" Syaoran cut me off sarcastically

"Oh I would've if you weren't getting cozy with that girl you were talking to." His glare intensified but it didn't affect me whatsoever.

"So you saw that. So what? It doesn't matter." He said as I handed our tickets to the stewardess. She looked at it wide-eyed then gave it back. I saw Syaoran rolling his eyes.

"Did you also see the little imp brat?" I looked at him, what was he talking about

"The little girl" he said simply

"I might've. Why?" I asked

"Put me through hell, got me chased." I nodded as we settled into our seats. Syaoran took his grumpily probably because he was outsmarted by a brat, probably not a regular one though. I can only think of one person and if she's who I think she is then we'd be waking up tomorrow with a hell of a surprise.

Eriol didn't know just how right he was…

**------End of Chapter-------**

Hope you liked it everyone and please **REVIEW**!!!!!!!!!!!

_We're Having Cookies!!!!!!!!!!_

**Cookies for Everyone  
**

Mei fa-chan – Thank you sooooo much!!! A cookie for you!!!

Sakura Potato – Thanks! Hope you like this chapter!!! A cookie for you!

Yusukes gurl Keiko – Oh thank you!!! Well here it is hope you enjoy…hehehe A cookie for you too!!!

Babybluelunarstarangel – Thanks!!!! Hope you like the chapter!!!! A cookie for you as well!

Sailor Tyffani – Hope you liked this chapter as well. Thanks!!!!!!!!! Cookies!!!!

YingFa-lilWolf-Lover – Thank you sooooooooo much!!!! Cookies!!!!!!

MagicKnightNancy – Here's the update and I hope you liked it!!!!! Cookie for you!!!!!!

Wolf Jade – Thanks!!!!! I'm flattered! Hehehe blushes Hope you liked this one!! Cookies for you!

Loohka – Last but certainly not the least!!!!! Thank You!!!!!!!! Cookies for everyone!!!!!!!!

**XD well there chapter 2 is done!!!!! See you soon!!!!! REVIEW!!!!! Please!!!!!!!! I appreciate all this!!!!!!! Mwah!**

**-love lots-  
**_Midnight Curse _


End file.
